1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic module and connector devices, and more particularly is a fiber optic module release mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers and related peripheral equipment, as well as satellite and communication systems, have in the recent past evolved extremely rapidly. These systems require ever increasing data transfer rates to perform the highly complex tasks that drive the systems, such as digital signal processing, image analysis, and communications. With current demands, optical couplers are used to transfer signals over short and long distances between computers, between two circuit boards in one computer, and even between multiple chips on a single printed circuit board. The use of high speed optical signals in place of electrical interconnections increases the achievable data transfer rate.
An optical transmitter/receiver module typically includes both light emitting devices such as vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSEL's) and light detecting devices such as photodiodes. Driver/receiver circuitry modules, typically in the form of application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) chips, include driver circuitry which receives electrical signals from one device and drives the VCSEL's in response. The ASIC also includes receiver circuitry for receiving signals from the photodiodes and, in response, for processing those signals into an appropriate output. The combination of the VCSEL's, the photodiodes, and the ASIC circuitry is commonly referred to as an optical transceiver.
As the density of the optical arrays increases, coupling a fiber optic cable to the arrays becomes an increasingly complex task. It is very important to align the active area of each emitter and detector with a corresponding fiber of the fiber optic bundle. The mechanical connection means therefore undergo a corresponding increase in importance. Fiber optic connectors are therefore of great interest in the current art. As such, improvements are always welcome in the reliability and ease of manufacturing of such connectors.
In the applications (IPF modules) which are the subject of the present invention, a pair of type LC plugs are received in a pair of bays in a fiber optic transceiver module housed in a cage assembly that is permanently mounted to a PCB. It is imperative for data integrity that the connector means hold the LC plugs in position during data transmission or receiving. If the user wants to remove the transceiver module from the cage, it is equally important that he be able to know whether or not the LC plugs are in use.
An example of the prior art in this field is the “Fiber Optic Connector Release Mechanism” by Gioni Bianchini, U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,010, issued Mar. 3, 2005, and assigned to Fourté Design and Development, LLC, of Sunol, Calif. This reference discloses a different release mechanism, and is directed to different products, than is the current device.
Another patent related to the device of the present invention is the “Small Form-Factor Transceiver Module with Pull-to-Release” by Murr, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,095, issued Apr. 19, 2005, and assigned to Tyco Electronics Corporation of Middletown, Pa. The Murr device has a spring latch formed on a wall of the module housing that engages a latch tab. A pull release mounted on the module housing has a release member that extends outward. As the pull release is actuated and moved to a fully released position, the spring latch is disengaged from the latch tab, allowing the transceiver to be removed from the housing. The movement of the pull release is provided by the pulling motion of the user only.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a module release mechanism that provides a locking position, and a triggering means to move the module from the installed position to a released position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector with a release handle formed with a one piece construction for superior rigidity and release stability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a release mechanism that is very simple to manufacture.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a foolproof positive check on inadvertent removal of the transceiver module while the LC plugs are still in place.